elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Lydia (Skyrim)
Are we sure you can't marry her? Perhaps whoever was playing that video just hadn't done her companion quest yet? What? She disappeared after Farkas joined me for the one quest. She hasn't been seen since. - Rogue Sergeant (talk) 19:23, November 12, 2011 (UTC) If you seem to have lost Lydia and you own the house in Windhelm Whiterun, she should be there waiting for you. Also you might want to check back at Dragonsreach, or Skyhaven Temple if you made her a Blade. Marriage Issues After buying the amulet Lydia has no response to it. She's been traveling with me for several real-life hours so is this a bug or am I missing something? 07:22, November 13, 2011 (UTC) : Rumor is she has a randomly triggered quest you need to do for her before she'll marry you. 15:18, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Does Lydia have a weight limit like the player? If she does it's not apparent. :She does, I'm afraid, but I've yet to work it out. 23:41, November 13, 2011 (UTC) :: Its a few hundred, whatever it is. Timeoin•Say G'Day• •See current projects 23:48, November 13, 2011 (UTC) I don't think she actually has a "companion quest". I think it's a rumour originating from the idea of "getting the medallion", meaning the Mara necklace you get from a Temple of Mara and not part of a quest, but people assumed there was a quest where you get a Lydia-specific medallion for her. Also I think people read about quests for the guild called The Companions, e.g. "a companion quest", and mistook it for the idea that your party members have quests. They're called followers in this game, anyway, not companions. There are Companions but no companions. Tropxe (talk) 08:23, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Can anyone confirm that we can actually marry Lydia? I've yet to be able to do so. Of note, I've beaten the entire main quest. So it's definitely not that. She's also yet to have a quest come up, though I guess it's possible it could be triggered by some other side quest. A lot of npcs do have a quest they want help with before they'll marry you though. Oh and my main is a female, if that matters. Maybe some are gender locked and others aren't? I dunno. But if anyone can confirm they married her and if she had a quest, that would be great. WikiJen (talk) 14:55, November 15, 2011 (UTC) I have a Nord male, have played 30+ hours, mostly with Lydia by my side (In fact, she has never been 'dismissed'), and as yet I cannot marry her. 16:18, November 15, 2011 (UTC) (Tayasuune) If you mess around with the console commands (pc obviously) I understand its possible to marry her, I have yet to do so myself because I'm still deciding if I want to marry her or someone who dosen't already follow me around as their job... descisions, descisions... - Savior of Tamriel #84692 You CAN marry her. The fact that Prima's startegy guide has an entire page or two of the characters and requirements for marriage with them. The requirement is you have to be thane. if you played aligning with the stormcloaks and overthrew balgruuf you have to ask the new jarl of whiterun to become the thane again. Like it was said above, marrying her is bugged. I'm an Imperial-supporting thane of Whiterun and I don't get the dialogue. And yet when I picked up Jordis after becoming thane in Solitude, it immediately gave me the dialogue. Just need to hope that it fixes the bug with a patch.Cganale (talk) 01:54, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Is there any way we can confirm if she is actually meant to be marriable? I've seen someone say that if she's following you when you talk to Marama she doesn't get flagged as marriable, but if she's not then she does. I haven't tested this myself. And now that Lydia's page has been edited by someone to reflect that the guide may in fact be incorrect, I have to question it myself. Scynix (talk) 03:09, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Lydia's morals Does Lydia care if you steal stuff? At least stuff not in Windhelm? She doesnt care who you steal from or who you kill, she is however very vocal about trespassing. She wont leave your service or attack you, but you wont be able to talk to her while doing so, and any attempts to or just at random intervals she will say "Youre NOT supposed to be here". She also wont sleep in any bed thats not expressly yours (for example: shell sleep in your house or in the Dark Brotherhood, but in the Thieves Guild shell ONLY sleep in your assigned bed and she wont sleep anywhere in dungeons and the like. Seems like useless information till you realize shes an unlimeted source of blood at any time of day or night for some certain members of Skyrim =P) 16:17, November 17, 2011 (UTC) No, she doesn't care what you steal or who you kill. Mages College She randonly attacks the mage college if you take her with you there - wolfyakakunsman Lydia Prefers Staves I dont know if this is true of all followers, but she LOVES staves. She will gladly and intelligently use any staves you give her. Mine is equipped with a summon frost atronach, a chain lightning, and the magic draining stave from the mages guild quest, and her typical battle routine is to summon a frost atronach, dual wield the lightning and mana draining ones till in melee range, then switch to stave and shield for the remainder of the fight, occasionally switching to the sword i gave her. When idle shes typically equipped with sword and shield unless we just got out of combat and shes still dual wielding staves. 15:42, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Lydia, my love. Lydia is set to become my favourite video game female. There is something about her that is both affectionate and inane. I feel strong desire to facepalm at her attempts to quell my enemies, thus resulting in her getting detonated by an errant fireball of mine and an immediate Quickload. I have a special place in my heart for Lydia, I cannot live with her and I expressly cannot live without her. I regulary find myself about-facing in the on a trail only to not see Lydia due to her inate drive to stop and look at a rock. I think to myself "dumbass..." as I see her in the distance running at full speed to my location; she always manages to find me, right after I am done needing her. Lydia is my personal Dragon Bone carrier and she takes this position with the seemingly objecting statement "I am sworn to carry your burdens..."; Yes, my love, yes you are. I will travel with Lydia to the ends of Nirn, I will fight for her life with every quickload and **sigh, I will hand her every Dragon Bone and Dragon Skin she can carry. She is my housecarl, my companion, my imbecile... That is all Loststory08 (talk) 16:53, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Weirdos... 18:04, November 17, 2011 (UTC) I sacrificed Lydia to Boethia... I love this site. It specifically says not to post nonsense, and yet this is allowed. Furthermore, I don't see any goose-stepping nazi's like Bref and Rpeh from uesp.net "I'll ban you! Ban ban ban!" Yeah, buddy. This is just a website. Watch me gives two &$%&s. 'Lydia - Carrying Capacity bug' Lydia has an empty inventory and i am currently unable to give her a single item because it says she cannot carry anymore stuff. Here is how it happened : I decided to level conjuration by casting soultrap on her until she leaves my service and then just tell her to follow me. I did that over and over again until i have attained level 100 in conjuration. Then i noticed that bug with her inventory. I have no idea what to do with that.... any ideas? I'm on PS3. 03:55, November 19, 2011 (UTC) The Q If you are attached to your current game and don't wish to start over the best work-around I can suggest is dropping items and instructing her to pick them up. This is also a great way to bypass her carry weight limit. 01:45, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Trust Lydia is the only follower/companion I trust. The rest are all mentally challenged. Also... She will sometimes dual-wield staves (which is pretty cool). Following the recommendation of the TES wiki I killed Lydia and respawned her to get her with an updated level. After that, I removed the corpse of the old Lydia by using the disable command. Now after a while I sent the new Lydia home and she vanished. Upon trying to get back to her using the console to move to her, the game moves me to where the corpse of the first Lydia was. What should I do? Don't do it ever and make a new game. I dare you to do the whole thing legit. Combat Style I have been traveling with Lydia for a while now but all she's been using so far is a bow and arrow set and almost never does melee. Is there a way to change their combat style? Have you given her mele weapons? She has to have them in her inventory. 00:16, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Combat behavior and skills Combat Behavior and Skills Using disable/enable I found that her light armor stat doesn't improve, and her two handed goes up about 20 points. I should have taken a screenshot, but it's easy to test. with getav (skill). But the reason it seems she favors two handed over one handed swords is because they're stronger for her. I have a a ebony two handed sword with no upgrades. It's like 21 damage for me. She had a skyforge steel sword that was 3x damage upgraded (epic) and she chose the ebony sword. Once I used disable and enable. She "leveled". Before her weapon stats were one handed 21 I believe and ther two handed was 20. Once leveled her one handed sword jumped to 75 and her two handed stayed low at like 40ish. Ofter witch she'll never touch nor favor a two handed sword. What made me look this up is because my first test run I got lost and leveled a bit and she didn't favor two handed swords when I finally got her. Started a new save and have not checked the wiki she favors two handed, To test why I used console. In short I think her figures should try to be list over simply saying "she favors two handed swords" has it's subject to change depending on when she spawns, and after these test it's clear she was ment to be one handed and shield. Also her sneaking is infact low mine being 15.00, but she has never alerted anyone to our postion like..never ever..and I'm stealth too. This section as a whole seems influenced one person experience over a group testing without trying to check the facts, I believe this should be checked and rechecked for fact's sake. 01:23, November 22, 2011 (UTC)AssassinboySlim I believe so too, the advice hasn't been tested like I said before, as I now have a bugged NPC that I can't teleport to and don't know how to fix that. Worst Follower Ever? As i was riding with my horse through some woods and stuff, suddenly 2 bears appear, the typical brown-ish bears, not anything special. I was bored and didnt want to fight, so i avoided them, but one of them bit my horses' arse, so Lydia had to bring justice! She quickly engaged the two bears. At this point, ill note that she has equipped an Ebony Warhammer of Epic quality with a pretty decent fire enchant on it, and a full set of ebony armor, all upgraded and enchanted with various stats, mainly fortify health stats and some resists. Also ive given her a necklace and a ring of +30% twohanded damage each one. That said, im level 47, had Lydia since ALWAYS etc etc. Anyway, back to our little story; she engages the bears, starts hammering one of them and i simply stay ontop of my horse and admire her. When suddenly, she cries out I Yield! and i notice one bear is full hp, other is around 25%. So, i decide to get off my horse and rescue the damsel with the uber epic armor/weapons etc from two lousy bears. before i completely dismount my horse (takes around 2 seconds), she DIES. Yes, SHE DIES in a FULL EBONY armor set, fully upgraded, fully enchanted, with an EBONY WARHAMMER, equally upgraded and enchanted form TWO Frikking bears.. Im totally frustarated, facepalm and im about to load my previous save when i notice that my horse started engaging the bears. It quickly killed the one with low HP, engaged the 2nd one (the bears never touched me, after Lydia, they went on to the horse) and KILLS IT ASWELL WITH MORE THAN half of its HP remaining. So, i didnt load, but instead i looted her body completely, rode off and let her useless corpse to rot in the sun. Most useless follower, EVER. Gonna get that arrow guy from 1st town you go into after Helgen instead. I accidentally killed Lydia I accidentally killed Lydia when I was suddenly mobbed by hired thugs (I mistook them for their leader) and I'm just wondering if it is possible to bring her back? I miss her and feel bad for killing her 14:18, November 27, 2011 (UTC)Woolfy Stat bug? So, funny story... I go to Halldir's Cairn with my enchanted legendary ancient armor equipped Lydia for the first time in ages to do two quests in one (to get Meridia's beacon and Rjorn's Drum, both of which ended up in the same quest). Now I've only STARTED to level my melee skills; being sneaky running around with an uber-bow of doom kind of calls for some patience and caution so I'm unaccustomed to outright sticking big sharp things in soft bodies and my reflexes/reactions show it. I turn a corner and make a swipe with my Blades Sword... Akaviri Slice!, right? Well, unfortunately it happens to be Lydia. And she dies -- in one blow. Now let's get this straight, I get a sneak critical on most anything at this point of the game and I can kill it outright. This was no sneak critical. To top it off -- the armor I gave her? The chest piece alone had an armor rating of about 1100+. Weird. So, I check her stats, start poking her with my console and use getav '''to check her values. One-handed skill is good, so is heavy armor and block... 100 each. That doesn't have anything to do with it, right? So I move on, I check her '''health and it's at 590. No way a single attack could have done her in... two, maybe three but not one. So I move on and check her armor rating (damageresist) and to my surprise it's barely over 200. That can't possibly be right. So I strip her down (bow chicka bow wow), take my armor from her and check her armor rating again and its '-1302'. That's messed up. So she's either hardcoded to be horribly or she has some serious cooties that drops her armor rating to Never-freaking-ever-land. So, I try fixing it... and I type in setav damageresist 0, which, as you might know manually sets her base value to 0... nope. Anyone else noticing this? Give it a try, poke her (just once) while in console and share what the hell is possibly up. NovaZero (talk) 15:57, November 27, 2011 (UTC) : Just a quick update, I'm thinking on it now and it might have been due to the Marked for Death bug.... I might have hit her with it earlier. This was pre-1.3, so I have no clue if that issue was addressed. Knowing bethesda, though -- it's like it's not. Oddly, the bugs that BS fixes are usually the inane stuff people can fix themselves which is admittedly agitating. In any case, started a new a game and her stats are updating properly and her armor rating appears normal. NovaZero (talk) 01:59, December 15, 2011 (UTC) While I have no hard references and cannot confirm I have read throughout the interwebs that Lydia will level with the player but there are instances where her stats lock in place, making her useless at higher levels. I've experienced an issue similar to this myself on Xbox 360. This bug -should it exist- does not appear to be definite, as I've had playthroughs where she has held her ground with harder NPCs. 01:48, November 30, 2011 (UTC) My lydia was mobbed by some undead and killed. Is there a way to get her back? 01:23, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Yes, there is a way to get her back. It's called Load Game! Commands It seems she doesn't like being told what to do. Whenever I try to give her a command now, she will say "okay, got it" but never do anything. Anyone else? Retardedmoose (talk) 01:42, December 2, 2011 (UTC) After the jarl assigned her as my housecarl, i went to talk to her and she said: hey skeever butt! in a ghostly voice.Then i told her to follow and she said lets go in her normal voice. What the fuck?! 18:58, December 10, 2011 (UTC)Any last words? Too late! -The Terror Mask Disappeared from Game I can't find Lydia anywhere in my game world, I never used her as a follower so I know she isn't dead. I don't own the windhelm house, and I haven't made it to Sky Haven Temple. She isn't in Dragonsreach or Breezehome either but I recall her saying she would move there. WTF? Edit:No, not thane of whiterun and she isn't in any of my houses(I only own markarth house and Breezehome) 05:06, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Are you Thane of Whiterun? And she'll be in your Whiterun house not Windhelm. Epzo (talk) 21:37, December 21, 2011 (UTC) You have to be Thane of Whiterun for her to appear. Retardedmoose (talk) 21:06, December 23, 2011 (UTC) How to pickpocket Lydia's default armor. SOLUTION: You can remove Lydia's default armor, or any other follower's. I'm not sure if you necessarily need 100 pickpocketing skill, but that's what I had. There is a 9% chance of stealing her armor with high pickpocket skill and the Perfect Touch Perk. So when she's told to go home, she is available for pickpocketing. You save as you're crouched right behind her to steal that armor. Then you steal it. If it didn't work, reload the save and try again and again until it takes. It worked for me. Now I'm going after every lady follower everywhere.. 06:00, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Lydia WILL wear Light Armor! I just want to say that Lydia CAN wear light armor! I originally did it with improved Guilded Elven armor. If my calculations are correct (and the UES wiki's information on Heavy Armor is correct), she will wear any light armor improved to a level higher than about 48. This may be wrong, the formula I came up with may be incorrect, so conformation on this would be appreciated. I used the following formula: (base armor rating(34))+(.004(modifier from the UESW) x skill level(100)) x (base armor rating(34)). Also, I can and will upload pictures of Lydia wearing the light armor if anyone doesn't believe me. AmbigramMan (talk) 23:01, December 29, 2011 (UTC) :I'm not sure about the calculations, but my Lydia wears Light Armor. Glass Armor of Major Squire (or something of that nature), which fortifies Light Armor by 19 points. --— Radical D (bother \ 22:56, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Lydia attacking Giant Bug? ---- I recently did the companions quest involving the killing of three mammoths and two giants to rescue some family heirloom for a person in Whiterun. The mammoths weren't a problem, but I had a weird glitch when fighting the giants. The last giant managed to hit Lydia (I usually dodge their attacks), and she flew hundreds of feet into the air, as usual. When she landed, she was in the position that you see most bandits in when they are dead and lootable, but I was able to talk to her just fine. I walked around with her a little bit, and she floated along, face down, following me wherever I went. I was able to fix the glitch after a little by attacking her a few times until she unsheathed her weapons, which caused her to stand back up. Has anyone else seen this glitch? Where oh where has Lydia gone? I have no homes bought and if shes in Dragonsreach where specifically is she supposed to be? I need her for my companion!!! BillyBilly.p.scott (talk) 16:28, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Weapon Preferences? She has strange weapon preferences. I gave her my Skyforge Steel Sword when I first began bringing her along. I've upgraded it to epic quality that does 47 damage. I just looted a glass sword and gave it to her to hold, but she equips it even though its damage is only 29. --jimnms (talk) 08:05, January 6, 2012 (UTC)